


This One Time

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [34]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: AU of the AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Another night along the Serpent's Trench.





	This One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 1. 
> 
> Context: A branch AU of the main AU.  
As a kid Cabanela was taken by the much nastier Doctor Asbolus instead of Cidgeon and was intended to be raised and melded into some kind of weapon and tool. Cidgeon rescued him and they end up being taken in by Figaro where Cabanela was raised alongside Prince Jowd. 
> 
> Now the world is ruined and they're making the ride along the Serpent's Trench. 
> 
> This is a companion piece to https://siverwrites.tumblr.com/post/187950905303/more-of-the-raised-in-figaro-branch-au-of-the-ffvi

Another day was over at last. They set up camp without incident; Cabanela had slipped off their chocobo without issue, had backed down to Cidgeon’s glare when he’d made a motion to start their fire and now sat by the fire Cidgeon created. Despite creeping reservations Jowd found himself taking a spot next to Cabanela.

“We should arriiive in Nikeah tomorrow,” Cabanela said.

“If it’s there,” Jowd added.

“And from there a boat to South Figaro. We’ll find your castle baby.”

If there was anything to find, Jowd mentally added again. ‘Your’, he noted and eyed Cabanela. Memories of the genuine shock and hurt when Alma called for his arrest surfaced. They’d passed quickly and he’d let himself be taken quietly. Even after his release the next day he’d been kept under watch until they reached Kohlingen. Not exactly home, was it?

Jowd only shrugged in response. If, if, if and Cabanela would only deny them all, clinging somehow to a thread of optimism that didn’t belong in this world. Silence fell between them and soon with it, the familiar awkwardness to chase away the strangeness of the day.

But the day wasn’t done being strange yet. In time Jowd felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Cabanela leaned against him, asleep once more. Jowd felt a pang. It would take more than sleeping part of the day away to wipe away the fatigue etched in deep.

He let him rest here and stared into the dark until sleep reared its head over him as well. If he was careful he could get Cabanela settled on the ground and find a spot for himself until taking a watch. A sound enough plan and he got as far as getting Cabanela down with the thought he could stay nearby. Simple until Cabanela rolled to his side and cast a clinging arm over him. Before Jowd could figure out how best to extricate himself from that, Cabanela buried his face into his chest.

It was wrong how right this felt after all this time as if he deserved this comfort. However… it was clear Cabanela wasn’t going anywhere and wasn’t going to easily let him go either, so this time, this time he would take it and wrapped his arms around his slim frame. Slim, but less frail feeling than earlier that day. Present… Real.

They may or may not have Nikeah awaiting them tomorrow. They would likely be riding separately again. Tomorrow would bring back this world’s normal. This night was a small departure; he would take Cabanela’s solidity and his warmth this one time.


End file.
